Game Mode Rankings/DanzxvFan8275
What's up guys, in this article, I will list my favorite game modes! I hope you enjoy! 7. Multiplayer Multiplayer is my least favorite mode because it glitches a lot, which makes it less fun. I sometimes play with my brother on multiplayer, and it's boring because he's a sore loser. On top of that, you don't unlock any characters with multiplayer, so it's basically useless. That's why multiplayer is my least favorite game mode. 6. Survival Survival is used for unlocking costumes and characters. You need to BUY the costumes after you unlock them, so it's a waste of money. You also need an awesome character if you want to get to SS. Plus, survival holds some of the hardest characters to unlock in the game. For example, Greece's unlock requirement is to achieve the SS rank without conceding more than 5 goals. That's 70 matches with conceding 5 or fewer goals. This is mainly why the only survival character I unlocked is Cyborg, with a glitch. It also wastes lots of your time. 5. Death Mode A game mode I don't play often is Death Mode. It's EXTREMELY hard and has a grand total of 120 matches. That is almost DOUBLE the amount you need to play in order to get an SS rank. It is the hardest game mode in Head Soccer and makes Finland one of the hardest characters to unlock. (Unlock Requirement is Clear Death mode with 30 characters, making him 30 times harder to unlock than PumpKill and Bulgaria.) Anyway, another reason I don't like Death Mode is because of the obstacles. I have only made it to stage 2 with the drills. The drills are annoying for two reasons: 1) You never know when they will pop up and 2) If you use a straight down the middle power and the drills are up, the ball will bounce off of the drill and will score an own goal. 4. Tournament OK, here is where you have the people who love tournament mode, and the people who say tournament should be like 5 or 6 on this list. The reason that Tournament is at #4 is because the last 3 modes are terrible. Tournament is good for beginners who want to see what the other game modes like Head Cup are like. But Tournament has its flaws. For example, you get paid 2,500 for 3 matches. You should get paid more. You also can't get many great characters from it. Austria is the best you can get, and win a tournament without jump isn't as hard as it sounds. It's just easy, which makes it boring. 3. League League is a better mode, but I definitely wouldn't call it my favorite. First, Amateur League. This game mode is boring because they throw characters like South Korea and the USA at you. The best character you would probably face is Austria, and sometimes Switzerland is in it. Minor League is better because you get more challenging opponents, but not too challenging. There is also a glitch that you can check out on the Minor League page. I don't like major league because it is too challenging. Plus, Luxembourg is in EVERY SINGLE major league EVER. He's such a great character and is annoying when you play against him. That's why it's like "Aw, Crap" every time. Also, I hate when you go undefeated in every match, and then you have to win the last game. You go so far, and next thing you know you get destroyed by the other character. All that work for nothing! 2. Head Cup These next two modes are really good, and it came down to my decision. Don't get me wrong, Head Cup is a great game mode, it just couldn't beat Arcade. Head Cup has a great pay at the end, considering you only play 7 matches. You can also unlock many great characters, like Uruguay and Ecuador. The idea of the game mode is something else. I don't really watch soccer in real life, but I sometimes watch the world cup. That's basically what it is, World Cup with challenging costumes and better everything. It's the world cup in Head Soccer. Back to the pay part. You get 30,000 points if you win 1st, which if you win 4 head cups, that's 120,000. That's is more than what you get in death mode. 7x4=28 vs 120 in death mode. Almost a difference of 100 matches. 1. Arcade Arcade. I know it's for beginners, but you can also think of it as freestyle in head soccer. You choose the matches, and you can practice some special moves and blocks. What sucks is that you can only play as the characters you unlocked, and you have to beat the character before to play the next one. But only a few of the unlock requirements are hard. Another good thing is that you can take note of different character's strengths and weaknesses. You can also test out characters to see which one you'll use for another game mode. So basically, Arcade mode is the square root of every game mode. All in one sentence: Arcade is the best game mode in head soccer. Thank you for reading! When new game modes come out, I'll add them. Category:Rankings Category:Game Modes Rankings Category:DanzxvFan8275